


“Just this once.”

by w_x_2



Category: I Am Number Four
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 3 is tired of running and hiding, he’ll keep on doing it for the rest of his life, but for him to continue on, he’s got to tell his heart’s desire that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am Number Four doesn’t belong to me. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Look at the tags, as there are some 'warnings', please. If you’ve ever seen/read ‘I am Number 4’, you’ll know that Number 3 (Hannu) is underage, the internet tells me he is fourteen in fact. For the 29th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013.

Loriens fell in love only once throughout their whole life. Their first and only love,  _the_  one.  
  
At the tender age of fourteen, Hannu, the third of the ten Loric Garde, had already found the one he loved.  
  
It took him some time to tell his Cêpan, but he finally did when they arrived in Congo with the Mogadorians close on their trail as never before. He hadn’t known why he had been so hesitant to tell his guardian, but when he received his response, he understood why.  
  
His guardian had turned him down, told Hannu that he was too young to recognize what love was, that he was a mere boy, and that even if it was true, nothing could ever happen. The older warrior was there to protect him, not to get distracted. Neither of them could afford to get distracted, not when the young Lorien was next on the killing list.  
  
“You’re just helping me with my argument, I’m going to die soon!” the young Lorien struggled not to shout as he tried to keep his voice steady. “Why can’t you put your thoughts of what’s right and wrong behind you just for once and enjoy the peace and calm that we have right now?”  
  
The Guardian looked guiltily at the boy he was supposed to protect. “I can’t, it’s a matter of life and death.”  
  
“What we have right now, it’s not going to last,” Hannu said, holding his tears in the corner of his eyes. “We might have a month or a week, or even just hours.”  
  
“We are fighting so that you have longer.”  
  
“I am- I haven’t had the time to hone my powers,” the young Lorien croaked, not allowing himself to sob. “We have no idea where the others are, I have no chance of survival.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Three’s Guardian begged as he closed the distance between them, putting a hand on the young Lorien’s shoulder.  
  
“We’ve been running and hiding all my life.” A tear slipped down his cheek and he fought harder not to let them roll free. “I will fight for my life with all I have until my last breath, but I want to enjoy this.” He stroked the warrior’s torso ever so softly through the greyish blue t-shirt he donned, as he looked into his guardian’s eyes pleadingly. “Us, together.”  
  
“You are a boy,” the Guardian breathed as he covered Three’s hand on his torso with his own, keeping it still as it lay on his heart, feeling the beats.  
  
“What do you always tell me?” the young Lorien softly asked but didn’t give the man he loved time to answer. “That I am wise beyond my age.” His guardian was about to protest so he took a very small breath before he continued. “A wise young adult trapped in a boy’s body.”  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” the warrior protested.  
  
“Please,” Hannu begged. “Just this once.”  
  
The fight went out of the older man as he raised both his hands to the boy’s face, and brushed away the tears falling. The tears he had caused by trying to reject the young Lorien.  
  
“The task I was given was to train, teach, hide and protect you at any cost. And I guess, to do that I’ve also got to keep you happy.” He smiled as he dropped a small kiss on the boy’s cheek. “I would never be able to hurt you, but you have to understand that this goes against all my principles.”  
  
“I know,” the boy whispered as he blinked away his tears.  
  
“Just the once.” Three let out a big breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Up until that point, despite his guardian telling him he would never reject him, he had doubted that the warrior would actually go through with it. “But slow. And simple.”  
  
“Yes,” the boy leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss the older man’s cheek, not wanting to push him away.  
  
The warrior cupped both the young Lorien’s cheeks as he leaned down and first kissed his forehead and then each of his eyes. He reached further down to skim his lips over Hannu’s nose and then to brush his lips against his mouth. It was barely a touch, but Hannu let out a moan while managing to resist reaching up to bump his lips more firmly against the Guardian’s lips, something for which the warrior was thankful, he couldn’t let his will crumble. Not anymore than it already had.  
  
Number 3’s Guardian leaned down until he could rest his forehead against Hannu’s own forehead, softly bumping their noses together so that he could hold the young boy’s gaze for some moments before finally closing his eyes and breathing in, his hands moving south.  
  
The warrior touched Three’s neck first, rubbing soft circles on the skin before he moved down the covered shoulders and then, keeping a pinkie on each arm, down his chest, stopping to briefly touch the little nubs through the shirt. He lingered a bit, softly rubbing each of his nipples before running his hands down his sides until he reached the hem of the shirt. He dipped his thumbs underneath the material to stroke over the bare skin, before rubbing his belly with his hands. He kept his caresses soft, pads of his fingers caressing lightly, causing just enough sensation to have the boy breathing that bit much faster and being unable to hold onto the small noises escaping from his lips.  
  
It wasn’t that hard to believe that the warrior could be provoking such delicious small moans to come out from the young Lorien’s mouth, after all, Hannu was practically untouched. The times that the boy had touched himself were probably few and far in-between, having barely just turned into a teenager and constantly being on the run.  
  
They were practically always together, an eye on one another, aware for any danger, ready to strike at any time. And as such, the warrior really doubted that he hadn’t been a witness to practically all of the times Number 3 had masturbated. An amount of times which he could count on the fingers of his two hands. He always tried to give the boy privacy, but the young Lorien had a penchant for doing it at night, when he believed that the Guardian was fast asleep. And really, the time that the boy took was not worth making him aware that the Guardian was in fact awake, and as a result make him relocate elsewhere.  
  
A thought passed through the Guardian’s mind, that perhaps it wasn’t because the boy thought the Guardian was asleep, but instead just the contrary, however, with the boy’s innocence- he stopped his train of thought there, this was so not the time to think about that.  
  
The young Lorien’s cheeks looked flushed, his eyes slightly closed as he bit his bottom lip. The warrior moved his left hand up, a single finger caressing the bitten lip until Hannu released it. The same hand then caressed his cheek while the other travelled up Three’s torso, touching through the soft fabric of the shirt until it came to rest at the top button.  
  
“Is this alright?” the Guardian asked when both hands joined at the top button, making it clear they were ready to undo it.  
  
Hannu nodded, clenching his hands by his sides as he didn’t know what to do with them. This time, Hannu watched as the hands moved down his body, unbuttoning the shirt slowly so as to lavish the same care on each bit of new exposed skin. He could feel the heat and need between his legs, his member so hard, demanding for touch, but he fought it, nails digging into his palm as he waited for his one true love to get there in his own slow, torturous time.  
  
Once the shirt was finally off, and Three felt bare hands all over his skin, rubbing and caressing, he had to close his eyes, the pleasure running through his body much too intense. A finger touched his bottom lip once again and he noticed that he had been biting on it, trying to keep most of the noises from emerging completely. Fingers then rubbed at the hem of his pants and his guardian called his name in order to get his attention.  
  
The older man watched as the young Lorien open his eyes, taking in the glazed eyes, the flushed skin and the swollen bottom lip. He had the desire to kiss the boy once more but he didn’t give in to the want for the moment in the hope that he could hold off on his will crumbling any more.  
  
Hannu nodded, keeping himself from speaking so that he wouldn’t say anything that would make his Cêpan rethink his decision and stop his caresses.  
  
The air hit his lower body rather fast after he had nodded, and he felt his member jump when it was released from its confines. He was so, so very hot, extreme pleasure coursing through his veins as he struggled to hold himself up.  
  
Number 3’s Guardian could see that the boy was close, so he held off, touching first his hipbones, and then his legs, hands rubbing up the insides of Hannu’s thighs as the boy moaned his pleasure.  
  
A strangled noise came out of Three’s mouth when the older man’s hand closed around his member, the hold loose as his guardian stroked up and then down and Hannu could feel his teeth digging deeper into his lip as his eyes shut closed.  
  
“I-” Hannu tried warning but he felt himself starting to lose his footing.  
  
“Go on,” the older man encouraged.  
  
And just like that Hannu came, hands shooting forward as he fought to stop himself from falling. He felt himself grab on to the man, hands closing tightly as his hips thrust into the hold until the blinding shock of white running through his body diminished.  
  
Hannu’s heart was still beating irregularly, his breathing coming fast and short when he noticed how tight he was holding onto his guardian. “Sorry,” he apologized as he released his hands.  
  
The older man hmmed. He swallowed before speaking in a broken voice, “Come here,” as he hugged Hannu flush against him before he finally gave in to his desire to kiss the younger boy once more. Just this one last time.


End file.
